


There Are No Rules in War

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Series: We Rebel (Against that ending) [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, Fun, One Shot, Screw that ending ammirite, Snowball Fight, Taking it way too seriously, all out war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: He's the one who challenged you to the snowball fight, but he had no idea what he was about to unleash. In this world, it's kill or be killed, and you're not about to let Cassian Andor, a mere Captain, beat you at a snowball war.





	

_Of all the places to move, you had to choose an ice planet._

 

This was the only thing running through your mind as you stood outside in the snow, overseeing the setting up of some fancy equipment you probably didn’t care about. You didn’t even know what they were setting up, just that someone asked you to oversee it and you didn’t have an excuse not to.

 

“Go enjoy the scenery,” they said. “Hoth’s really a beautiful planet,” they said.

 

It was just snow.

 

You were getting a headache. It was cold, it was windy, it was beginning to flurry. All things you were smart enough to hate-

 

_Thwack!_

 

Something hit the back of your neck. You froze, part in shock, part denial. Ice dripped down your neck.

 

Everyone had ceased his and her work and was staring, waiting to see what you would do.

 

You turned slowly.

 

Cassian stood just a few feet away, wiping his hands on his pants. There may as well have been a neon sign pointing at him flashing “guilty, guilty, guilty”.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him.

 

“Is this a game?”

 

“I think that’s what they call it on Terra.”

 

You pursed your lips and shook your head.

 

“Come on Grace, lighten up!” He goaded, his eyes sparkling. “Just because we’re at war doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have fun.”

 

You arched an eyebrow, leveling a killer gaze on your beloved.

 

“Oh so it’s not a game then?” You said, taking a threatening step towards him. “It’s war.”

 

“If that’s how it needs to be.” Cassian said, trying to hold back his grin, but failing.

 

“Be careful, Cassian.” You warned. “Don’t start something you won’t want to finish.”

 

Only a second after turning back to your men, another snowball hit your shoulder. You looked at Cassian.

 

“Cassian!” You snapped. “Enou-” A wet, mushy present hit your face. You blinked and wiped it away. “Okay.” You growled, “so that’s how it’s gonna be.” You turned to face your men.

 

“Battle stations!” You ordered. “Get behind cover and hit him with everything you’ve got! We’ll make short work of him!”

 

“Men, to me! To me!” Cassian cried, ducking behind a snow mound as he was pummeled with snow balls.

 

“Any man who assists the Captain will spend the night on watch!” You snarled, catching a defector by the back of his neck. You threw him down into the snow and pointed at another of your soldiers. “You, take care of him.” The soldier fell on his fellow man with glee.

 

“Extra rations tonight for whoever assists the Captain!” Cassian countered, cowering behind his mound of defense.

 

“You can’t do that!” You exclaimed, incredulous.

 

“Watch me!” He shouted back.

 

Someone suddenly yanked you behind cover out of the way of a slew of snowballs. You turned to look at your savior.

 

“Jyn?” You said, blinking flurries from your eyes. “What the blazes are you doing here?”

 

“Ready to serve, Commander.” She said with a dangerous smile. “What’s your plan?”

 

You stuck your head out of cover to take a look at what was going on on the enemy line. A handful of your men had run over to Cassian’s side as soon as he’d mentioned dinner.

 

“Their back is entirely open.” You said, packing more snowballs and piling them on the ground next to you. “Take four men and make your way behind them. We’ll distract them with a strong covering fire, then you can take them by surprise.”

 

“Aye aye Commander.” Jyn grinned and scurried off to do your bidding.

 

You kept up a good back and forth for the next couple of minutes, battering the enemy line with heavy fire, while all the while keeping an eye on your troops advancing slowly around them. Suddenly you saw someone notice Jyn and her men. With loud whoops and cries they turned on her, pummeling the five with snow.

 

“Well, a distraction’s a distraction.” You muttered. “Boys! Go get ‘em!”

 

In one wave you all jumped over your defenses and ran like mad for Cassian and his men, jumping their defenses as well and seeming to overwhelm them completely.

 

“Reinforcements!” You suddenly heard Cassian’s guttural cry. “Reinforcements are coming! Now’s our chance! Push back men, push back!”

 

A ball of ice hit you squarely in the jaw, knocking you back into a snowbank. You covered your face as you were hit again and again. When you finally caught your breath and opened your eyes you were looking into the face of a cocky young captain, leering down at her.

 

“That wasn’t fair.” You groaned, seeing all his reinforcements behind him, with your own men gathered in a circle, hands on their heads.

 

“There are no rules in war.” Cassian said cheerfully. “Do you surrender?”

 

“Never.” You grunted.

  
Cassian offered you a hand but you shoved it away, getting to your feet yourself. He just smiled and led you over to stand with your men, his hand low on your back. You tried to ignore the fluffy feelings you got from it. In war, there is no room for love.

 

“I will give you one more chance to join me.” Cassian said once you were all assembled and listening. “If you come with me now, you will be spared a cold and icy demise.”

 

“I’ll never surrender.” You growled.

 

“Your leader has spoken.” Cassian addressed everyone else. “What say you all?”

 

You heard a shuffling behind you and knew some of your men were leaving.

 

“Sorry Commander.” One of them said to you. “But I’m too bloody cold to go down like this.”

 

“It’ll be even colder on guard duty tonight.” You replied icily.

 

“Sorry.” He repeated, not sounding like he meant it at all.

 

You watched, firm and stoic, as more of your numbers abandoned you.

 

Beside you, Jyn started to move.

 

“Don’t you fraking move.” You muttered. She stepped back obediently.

 

When all was done, you stood alone with only a handful of your troops, Jyn beside you, looking at a triumphant Cassian.

 

“You think you’ve won?” You asked, staring coolly at him. He looked around at all his men.

 

“I think I have, yeah.” He said. He took a step towards you. “Be careful, Grace.” He said, throwing your words from earlier back at you. “You started something you won’t want to end.”

  
Behind him, you made eye contact with the defector who’d apologized. He winked.

 

“This isn’t the end.” You said.

 

In an incredible display of spirit and loyalty, your men suddenly erupted into action, jumping Cassian’s reinforcements and dragging them into the ground in a rousing last stand.

 

“Go!” You cried, pushing Jyn in front of you. “The trenches! We can still win this!” A childlike laugh bubbled up in your throat as you two ran like the wind, dodging a rain of snowballs.

 

“Run!” Cried your man from under a pile of writhing bodies. “Finish this, Commander!” His voice died, muffled when he was shoved face first into the snow.

 

You made it to the trenches and threw yourselves in. Only Jyn and one other soldier had made it with you. You leaned against the trench wall, panting.

 

“What now?” Jyn gasped.

 

“Hold my gloves.” You said, handing them to her and then digging around in your pockets. She and the other fella watched you pull out a pack of mini explosives, their faces full disbelief. You clamped one in your teeth and stuck the other back into your pocket, your fingers already burning in the cold. “What are they doing?” You asked, jerking your head in the direction of the enemy. Jyn stuck her head up and quickly crouched back down.

 

“They’re coming for us.” She said. “Advancing slowly. They seem wary.”

 

“They should be.” You humph’d, fumbling with a match.

 

“What are you gonna do-” Jyn froze. “You’re not actually going to use that on them?”

 

“It’s small.” You said, brushing off her concerns. “Besides, there are no rules in war.”

 

And with that, you popped up and chucked the mini explosive as far as you could.

 

The snow in front of Cassian’s men exploded, rocketing high into the air and raining down ice and packed snow on the whole lot of them. When the dust settled, they were curled up like babies, covering themselves with their arms. Cassian sat on his butt, looking around in confusion.

 

“How do you like that?” You shouted, though only your shoulders and head were visible. You motioned for Jyn to give you a hand up, and climbed up onto the war torn ground. “There’s more where that came from!”

 

“Commander!” A sharp voice drew everyone’s attention. General Draven was frowning at you. “If you don’t mind.” He said, motioning at all the equipment that needed to be set up.

 

Immediately you turned back into Officer mode, clasping your hands behind your back.

 

“Get back to work.” You ordered your men. “All this equipment must be in place by sundown.”

 

“So I don’t need this, then?” Jyn dropped the snowball she was packing. You smiled.

 

“Go get dried off, Erso. You did well today.”

 

You walked over to Cassian and offered him your hand. Unlike you, he took it.

 

“How do you like taste of defeat?” You asked.

 

“It was a draw.” He countered, wincing.

 

“Oh please. A few more minutes and I would have finished you.”

 

“You don’t know what I have in my pockets.” Cassian said with a little half-grin.

 

You smiled and shook your head.

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

With that, you turned and walked back towards your men who were working hard again. He grinned as you threatened the defectors with their punishment.

 

“It’s going to be a long night on guard, boys.”


End file.
